Love Language
by bigblackbox
Summary: Beca has a secret. Chloe becomes friends with her and after a while, Beca spills her secret. She's scared that Chloe might leave her. Is she going to continue loving Beca or is she going to walk away? [Inspired by the video Love Language from YouTube]


_**Beca**_

_Chloe_

"[Spoken]"

* * *

Beca sat on the bench at the campus park, with her books and her phone. She placed each earphone in her ear and starting reading. As usual, she scans each page and starts answering some questions.

After minutes of reading and writing, a beautiful redhead sat next to her. Well not exactly, she left a big gap in between. She also had books. She sat down and glanced at the brunette, then she opened her book and started reading. Meanwhile, Beca noticed that someone is next to her, and she glanced at her too. _She's beautiful._ The brunette thought.

The two kept doing what they were doing until minutes later; Chloe placed her book down and looked to her left where the brunette was sitting. She smiled at how cute and badass she looked. Soft, brown locks, dark eyes, small tattoos and piercings. Not noticing how long she's been looking at her, she got back to reading. Beca tapped her foot as if she was tapping with the beat.

The brunette intrigued her; she always noticed Beca sit in the same bench every recess and lunch break. Since the brunette had no friends, she decided to approach her and try and talk to her. Although Chloe's best friend, Aubrey wasn't very impressed. She thinks Beca looks like a bad person and is too alternative, but Chloe being the nice friend, she doesn't judge people by the way they look.

Students often walk past Beca and call her names, but she didn't move an inch to respond and tell them off. This worries Chloe. She doesn't care. Why?

Chloe set her book down once again, deciding that this is the time to talk to her.

"It's a nice day, out huh?" Beca kept her head glued to book. When she didn't get a response, she felt very awkward so she got back to reading.

Why doesn't Beca talk to anyone?

"Can I borrow your pen?" she asked. Beca looked at the redhead and waved her pen. "Oh, your pen." She continued as the brunette kindly passed it to her.

"Thanks!" Beca smiled in response.

"I appreciate it," she said as she gave her pen back to the younger girl.

* * *

The next day when recess came by, Chloe decided to sit on the bench in the park. She was surprised when Beca didn't appear. She looked at the time and waited, looked around and saw no signs of the brunette. Tired of waiting, she decided to start on her homework.

Fifteen minutes later, the younger girl appeared in her dark coloured-theme clothes. She had the same things with her, books, iPod and her earphones placed in her ears. They both smiled at each other's presence. Thinking whether she should make a move or not, Chloe shifted closer to Beca where they were a foot apart.

"What are you listening to?" Chloe asked.

Beca pointed to her ears seconds later.

That was it. Chloe was puzzled. She nodded a little and got back to her work.

All she wanted was for the girl to speak and talk to her and get to know her. Why isn't she talking? Is there a problem? The redhead had an idea, she took a pad of sticky notes from her bag and wrote the same message:

_What are you listening to?_

She stuck it next to Beca along with the sticky notes so she could use them to write back. Beca smiled at the question, grabbed the small item and wrote the message in response:

_**A special song.**_

The redhead wondered what song. It was a special song, she has a list of special songs and _Titanium_ was one of them. She wrote:

_Can I listen to it?_

_**No, I'm embarrassed**_. The brunette wrote back.

The two repeated the cycle of writing notes to each other. It was making Beca feel a little uncomfortable but at the same time she was glad that someone actually wants to spend time with her, despite her condition. Although some questions made them laugh and they were actually having a great time.

The gap between them was filled with a pile of sticky notes with questions including: "What's your name?" "How old are you?" "Favorite movie?" "Favorite song?"

Mostly Beca's answers were movies that had automated subtitles in them. Chloe's smile fell when she found out she has no favorite songs.

_I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?_

Beca frowned at the current question.

_**No. I don't have one.**_

_Really? That's a terrible lie._

Beca smirked at the response. Chloe raised an eyebrow and decided to move on with a couple more questions. She found the girl really mysterious and interesting. She was different, unique and sweet.

The two continued on the note war, until they planned on their next meeting.

_Sounds good =) I'll see you then!_

The redhead wrote back.

Beca read the note, and looked at Chloe who was busy doing her own work. She smiled big and walked away. When she noticed that the girl had left, she frowned and pouted.

* * *

Chloe was back in their usual spot. She calls it their "spot" now since they've been spending time together for a solid 4 days. Beca was actually a really good person; she wasn't as bad as Aubrey thought she would be. She liked Chloe too; she was nice, sweet and caring. When they both admitted they were bisexual, Chloe asked Beca on a date. But before that, they got back to writing each other notes.

The brunette arrived at her spot and stuck a sticky note on Chloe's book before she proceeded to take a seat.

_**It's good to see you again.**_

Beca was smiling and closed the gap between them, they were sitting next to each other, thighs touching, allowing no space for them to stick the notes in between.

_You're late… :p_

The brunette playfully shoved Chloe, which made both of them, burst into laughter. Once again, the sticky note war proceeded and they stuck notes on each other's forehead, and face.

Eight sticky notes later, Beca finally wrote:

_**Would you like to listen to my song?**_

She thought for a moment and slowly placed it on Chloe's cheek. She frowned at the brunette and read the note. A smile then appeared on her lips. Beca smiled sadly at Chloe; their eyes met and she thinks she knows Chloe well enough to make her listen to her song.

_I'd like that._

This time, Beca's face was blank and had no expression, she kept eye contact with the redhead as she slowly took her earphones out and handed it to Chloe. She was beyond nervous and was in the verge of tears, hoping that Chloe won't leave her.

When she placed the earphones in her ears, she frowned and said,

"That's weird. I don't hear anything."

Beca started doing sign language, and Chloe's heart broke at what she just read. Tears freely flowed from the brunette's eyes and Chloe wiped them away. A smile played on her lips and hugged her tight. A hug was definitely something Beca wanted, to her it means she is protected and loved for who she is.

_You're still beautiful._

Pulling away from the hug, she cupped Beca's face and was inches apart, slowly closing the gap between them for a passionate, sweet kiss.

* * *

**This is my second fic! Let me know what you think. Also, I need more ideas for oneshots. I'd love to write more!**

**[Yes... Beca is deaf.] Watch the video here if you want: watch?v=lmq321zjkvs =)**


End file.
